


Remus suukon sai

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Pussailua, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Suomi | Finnish, joulu - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Harry ei saa unta ja hiipii alakertaan.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222103
Kudos: 4





	Remus suukon sai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avaruuspiraatti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/gifts).



> Ihana **Avaruuspiraatti** toivoi joululahjaksi Sirremusta missä nämä kaksi hoivaavat Harrya. Tonttu ei osannut vauvaa tähän kirjoittaa, mutta toivottavasti ei haittaa. En ole kovin montaa tämän lajin ficciä lukenut itse, joten en tiedä kuinka monta klisettä onnistuin tunkemaan tähän yhteen tekstiin ;D Inspiraationa toimi _Joulupukki suukon sai_ -biisi, vaikka tässä onkin hyvin vähän tuosta otettuja juttuja.

* * *

1\. (150 sanaa)

  
”Maailman paras kummisetä!”  
  
Viisivuotias, takkutukkainen poika hyppäsi Siriuksen kaulaan ja oli kaataa hänet kumoon.  
  
”Taidat tykätä siitä Harry”, Sirius rutisti lasta sylissään.  
”Kyllä!” Harryn silmät säihkyivät. ”Voidaanko kokeilla sitä heti?”  
  
”Ei vielä”, Remus puuttui puheeseen ja nousi seisomaan. ”Ruoka on valmista aivan kohta.”  
”Edes pieni hetki”, Harry pyysi liukuen samalla Siriuksen sylistä ja tarttui Remuksen käteen. ”Kiltti.”  
  
Huvittuneena Sirius katseli miehensä kiemurtelua, kun heidän kasvattinsa loi anovan katseen tähän. Harry oli jo oppinut, että tietynlainen koiranpentukatse vetosi aina Remukseen.  
  
”Äh, hyvä on, nopeasti”, Remus huitaisi kädellään ja huokasi selvästi harmistuneena itseensä.  
  
”Jee!” Harry huudahti, tarttui uuteen luutaansa ja nappasi Siriusta kädestä. ”Mennään takapihalle, sinä saat vahtia, ettei kukaan näe.”  
  
Nauraen Sirius seurasi lasta, mutta Remus pysäytti hänet.  
  
”Olkaa varovaisia, rouva Figg on nähnyt omituista porukkaa hiippailemassa täällä.”  
”Olemme”, Sirius lupasi ja suikkasi nopean suukon Remuksen huulille.  
”Ruoka on ihan oikeasti kohta valmista”, Remus muistutti vakavana.  
”Kyllä isi”, Sirius iski silmää.  
  
  


2\. (100 sanaa)

  
Harry pyöri sängyssään levottomana. Joulu oli ollut todella mukava, hän oli saanut uuden luudan lahjaksi ja Sirius oli antanut hänen testata sitä heti. Remus oli tehnyt hyvää jouluruokaa ja Harry oli syönyt mahansa täyteen. Mutta hän oli myös juonut aika paljon kurpitsamehua.  
  
Joten nyt häntä pissatti.  
  
Remus oli kyllä muistuttanut häntä pöntöllä käymisestä ennen nukkumaan menoa, mutta uusi luuta oli varastanut Harryn kaiken huomion. Mutta jos hän hiipisi oikein hiljaa, niin ehkä he eivät kuulisi häntä.  
  
Harry liukui sängystään ja tassutteli ovelle. Raottaen sitä hieman, hän pääsi kurkistamaan portaikkoon, jonka alapäästä kajasti valoa.  
  
Jostain leijui herkullinen tuoksu hänen nenäänsä.  
  
Kaakaota!  
  
  


3\. (100 sanaa)

  
Askel askelmalta Harry laskeutui vanhoja puuportaita. Hän osasi väistää sen yhden narisevan portaan ja toivoi vain, että olisi muistanut laittaa sukat jalkaansa. Hänen varpaitaan paleli.  
  
Eikä hän muistanut enää, että oli alun perin lähtenyt vessaan.  
  
Alhaalta Harrylle tuli ongelma, hänen olisi hiippailtava olohuoneen avoimen oviaukon ohi keittiöön, mistä kaakaon tuoksu leijui houkuttelevana. Mutta Sirius ja Remus istuisivat todennäköisesti olohuoneessa, eivätkä nämä olisi iloisia, jos Harry tupsahtaisi heidän eteensä.  
  
Varovaisesti Harry kurkisti kulman takaa ja jähmettyi saman tien liikkumattomaksi. Sirius ja Remus olivat tosiaan olohuoneessa, ja näillä oli myös kaakaota, mutta he eivät juoneet sitä vaan tekivät jotain muuta.  
  
He pussailivat.  
  
  


4\. (100 sanaa)

  
Tietenkin Harry oli nähnyt heidän pussailevan ennenkin. Ei siinä ollut mitään uutta. Mutta tässä, _kuinka_ he pussailivat nyt, oli jotain… erilaista.  
  
Sitten Harry oivalsi, että tilanne oli oikeastaan mitä mainioin.  
  
Koska Sirius ja Remus tuntuivat keskittyvän vain toisiinsa, Harry pääsisi helposti livahtamaan keittiöön herkullisen kaakaon luo. Luultavasti nämä eivät tulisi vähään aikaan keittiöön, sen verran kiireiseltä heidän puuhansa näytti.  
  
Tyytyväisenä päättelykykyynsä, Harry hivuttautui kulman takaa ja välttäen äkkinäisiä liikkeitä, asteli hitaasti keittiöön, missä häntä odotti puoli kattialallista edelleen höyryävää kaakaota. Vesi herahti Harryn kielelle, kun hän nuuhkaisi herkkua.  
  
Sitten hän tarttui keittiön tuoliin ja raahasi sen mahdollisimman hiljaa astiakaapin luo.  
  
  


5\. (150 sanaa)

  
Kaikki sujui hienosti siihen saakka, kunnes Harry ryhtyi laskeutumaan pöytätasolta tuolille. Hän puristi mukia kädessään ja tavoitteli jalallaan tuolia. Olohuoneesta äkisti kuuluva ääni sai hänet kuitenkin säpsähtämään ja muki lipesi hänen kädestään.  
  
Onnettomana Harry katsoi, kuinka sirpaleet levisivät kovan äänen saattelemana pitkin lattiaa.  
  
Samassa kuului kolahdus ja hetken päästä ovella seisoi kaksi pörrötukkaista velhoa taikasauvat osoittaen Harrya.  
  
”Harry!” Sirius huudahti.  
”Älä liiku”, Remus sanoi samaan aikaan.  
  
” _Entistus_ ”, Remus osoitti sirpaleita ja hetkessä muki oli palautunut takaisin oikeaan muotoonsa.  
  
Sirius harppoi lattian poikki ja nosti nolon Harryn syliinsä. Harry painoi päänsä Siriuksen olkaa vasten ja toivoi, ettei saisi kovin pahoja toruja. Kyyneleet puskivat väkisin silmiin ja häntä hävetti. Sirius puristi häntä lähes kipeästi, mutta Harry ei uskaltanut inahtaakaan.  
  
Sitten Remus oli heidän luonaan ja kietoi kätensä heidän kummankin ympärille. Harrya itketti entistä enemmän.  
  
”Oletko sinä kunnossa?” Sirius kysyi hiljaa ja kosketti Harryn poskea.  
  
Kyynel vierähti Harryn silmästä, mutta hänen onnistui nyökätä.  
  
  


6\. (100 sanaa)

  
”No niin, kaikki on hyvin”, Remus sanoi lempeällä äänellä ja pyyhki Harryn poskia. ”Mitä tapahtui?”  
  
Hetken Harry nikotteli ja nieleskeli kyyneleitä. Sirius ei enää puristanut häntä niin kovasti, vaan laski hänet varovasti istumaan pöydänkulmalle.  
  
”Minä tahdoin kaakaota”, Harry mumisi hiljaa.  
”Niinpä tietenkin”, Remus hymyili.  
”Mutta mistä sinä tiesit, että täällä on kaakaota?” Sirius kysyi.  
”Minä –”, Harry pysähtyi miettimään. ”Minulle tuli pissahätä.”  
”No, kävitkö sinä jo vessassa?” Remus kysyi, kääntyen kaakaokattilan puoleen.  
  
Harry ravisti päätään ja painoi katseensa. Ehkä hän ei nyt saisi herkkujuomaa.  
  
”Käy äkkiä, niin saat puoli mukia, mutta sitten nukkumaan”, Remus sanoi ja Sirius nosti Harryn lattialle.  
  
  


7\. (150 sanaa)

  
Nopeasti Harry kipaisi vessaan, toimitti asiansa ja oli jo avaamassa ovea, kun Siriuksen ääni pysäytti hänet.  
  
”Pesitkö kädet?” Harryn kummisetä kysyi ystävällisesti.  
”Anteeksi”, Harry mumisi ja avasi vesihanan.  
  
”Mennäänpä sitten olohuoneeseen”, Sirius tarttui Harryn puhtaaseen käteen ja he astelivat saman sohvan luo, missä Sirius ja Remus olivat äsken suudelleet.  
  
Nyt Harry istui heidän väliinsä ja Remus ojensi hänelle kaakaomukin.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry mumisi uudelleen, katse tiukasti mukissaan.  
”Ei se mitään”, Sirius sanoi ja pörrötti Harryn tukkaa. ”Me vain säikähdimme Remuksen kanssa, kun emme tienneet, että sinä olit tullut alakertaan.”  
”En tahtonut häiritä teitä, kun teillä oli muuta tekemistä”, Harry kyyristyi entistä enemmän mukinsa ylle ja välitti katsomasta kumpaakaan miestä.  
  
”Sinä voit aina keskeyttää meidät”, Remus naurahti.  
”Mut –”, Sirius oli sanomassa jotain, kun Remus puhui tämän päälle.  
”Ihan aina Harry, muista se. Mitä ikinä olemmekaan tekemässä, niin meillä on aina aikaa sinulle.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, viimein Harry nosti katseensa ja hymyili varovaisesti.  
  
  


8\. (150 sanaa)

  
Kaakao maistui herkulliselta. Harry joi ahnaasti ja kun hän viimein lopetti, Sirius hymyili hänelle, sillä hän oli hankkinut itselleen kaakaoviikset.  
  
”Nyt hampaiden pesulle”, Remus komensi lempeästi, ”ja muista käydä uudelleen pissalla.”  
”Hyvä on”, Harry laski mukin sohvapöydälle ja nousi lähteäkseen.  
”Jos tulet takaisin alakertaan, niin muista astua sen narisevan portaan päälle”, Sirius sanoi vakavalla äänellä, ”niin tiedämme, että olet tulossa.”  
  
”Aiotteko te jatkaa pussailua?” Harry kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
  
”Öh”, Remus lehahti punaiseksi, mutta Sirius vain nauroi.  
”Ehkä.”  
  
”Yäk”, Harry totesi jatkaen: ”lupaan astua sille portaalle.”  
”Hyvä”, Sirius totesi.  
  
Kun Harry oli sulkemassa vessan ovea takanaan, hän kuuli Siriuksen puhuvan hiljaa Remukselle.  
  
”No niin Kuutamo, mihin me jäimmekään?”  
”Odota nyt hetki, että Harry menee takaisin yläkertaan”, Remuksen ääni oli hiljainen.  
”Ehditään me vähän sillä välin kun hän pesee hampaitaan”, Siriuksen ääni oli pehmeä.  
”Odotahhhh”, Remuksen ääni haipui ja Harry vetäisi vessan oven napakasti kiinni.  
  
Siriuksen lämmin nauru kuului vessaan asti.

* * *


End file.
